


Trip To The Stadium

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Having a free pass into the stadium anytime the Champion is battling is a great way for Sonia to indulge in something she loves.





	Trip To The Stadium

Getting a free pass sent to her every time the Champion was called to battle at the stadium always made Sonia smile and got her excited because it allowed her to enjoy something that she so rarely ever got to indulge in. Walking around in nothing but her jacket as she made her way through the halls of the stadium. Though, that was also only just the start of the fun. The feeling of having stranger’s eyes on her body was always something that she cherished more than anything. Researching pokemon, helping her grandmother with their careers, and even seeing her best friend battle it out? Nothing held a candle to the feeling she got as her bare feet connected with the slightly cooled flooring in the stadium halls. It always led to one of two things happening to Sonia. She would either end up getting fucked by a stranger in the crowd or masturbate in the seating or a bathroom. Though, she didn’t exactly enjoy explaining how her favorite trenchcoat would ‘go missing’ after every trip. But she wasn’t going to argue when the man or woman that fucked her during her trips wanted to take it.   
  
“Leon always manages to draw such a crowd to anything he goes to. I guess that’s one of the perks of being a champion…”

 

Sonia stopped near one of the entrance gates to the stadium seating and brought her hands to her hips. She instinctively reached down and tugged on the hem of her trenchcoat, pulling it down with a slight flush to her cheeks to try and cover herself just a little bit. She  _ wanted _ to be seen and admired, but she  _ didn’t want  _ to be denied her seating just because of her attire. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she watched a small crowd start to swiftly make their way toward the gates, forming a line with very few people actually turning to look at her.

 

Though, Sonia couldn’t help but notice a growing teenager with purple hair almost just like Leon’s stepping into the line as well. Their gaze met for just a moment, but that moment was all Sonia needed to know who it was. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she turned away from the gate and allowed her jacket to open just enough to show off her perky breasts. She could go into the stadium once the people had flooded into it and found their seats. Possibly use that as her excuse for not sitting close to Leon’s spot when the battle actually starts. But as she stood for just a moment, Sonia could feel even more eyes on her large chest now that it was exposed. It made her shiver in excitement to know that people were looking at her and not screaming for help.

 

As she walked, Sonia’s eyes drifted back and forth between the people she was passing. She could see the faint tint of red that came to their cheeks as they got a good view of her breasts. The way they jiggled with each step she took was very clear to anyone who saw them. One that everyone who saw them clearly appreciated. Even if no one was saying anything to her, Sonia still got more than enough satisfaction out of just having their eyes on her body. It certainly helped that, as she started walking again, her shapely ass cheeks jiggled and attracted  _ even more attention _ to herself. She knew that she was a beautiful young woman with plenty that men and women both loved to see. But to know that people were more than willing to stare at her and appreciate her body was something that simply lit her up inside.

 

“Excuse me, Miss?”   
  
A young girl’s voice caught Sonia’s attention from behind and brought her back to reality, causing her to spin around on her bare feet. Her trenchcoat fluttered just enough from the spin to show off her perfect ass cheeks to anyone standing behind her and her wet slit to anyone standing in front of her. Though, her eyes quickly met the young girl’s that stood before her in a beret. “Yes? Is something wrong?” The young girl didn’t show any signs of care about her attire or how half of her body was just on display for anyone around her. But she couldn’t help but smile to the young girl despite her breasts hanging free for her to see.

 

The young girl stayed silent for just a moment before shaking her head and turning away from Sonia. “I just thought you looked like someone I knew. But the professor’s assistant would never do something like that.”

 

Sonia’s eyes widened as she immediately realized just who the young girl was. It may have only been a few months ago when she met the girl, and this young girl left very little impression on her at the time, but her heart fluttered all the same at the realization that someone so young had recognized her. The smile on her lips only grew as the young girl strolled away from her, heading into the stadium seating with a ticket in hand. Her excitement continued to grow as she stayed hunched over, allowing her ass cheeks to be seen. The thrill of someone recognizing her made Sonia quiver in excitement, and the arousal that glistened on her thighs was a _ clear indication _ that she needed to do something about this bubbling excitement.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned around once again to continue heading in the direction that she already was headed in. Heavy breaths left her lips as she thought of how to properly handle the lust that was welling up inside of her. Having all of these eyes on her as she walked made Sonia want to get fucked against one of the stadium walls. But at the same time, she knew that she wasn’t brave enough to just  _ give herself  _ to a stranger in front of others. So, the other options were to let someone take her in private or to masturbate in the bathroom. Every option brought another jolt of lust to Sonia as she stepped through the crowd and stopped in front of one of the bathrooms.

 

Deep down, she had to admit that she was feeling a bit greedy and almost wanted every option in her mind to happen. But as she made her way into the bathroom, passing the shocked men that were coming out, Sonia imagined that only one might be available to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as the cool feeling of tile registered under her feet. Part of her wanted to stop and just allow the next man she saw to take her on the sink. Of course, she knew that she would have to wait for someone to approach her before that would happen. She quickly made her way into the nearest stall and let out a soft sigh, resigning herself to masturbate in the Men’s room.

 

Slipping out of her jacket and throwing it onto the top of the toilet Sonia sat down with a smile on her face and stayed silent for just a moment. A moment  _ just long enough  _ for her to really feel how needy and excited she was. Without even touching herself, an aching need resonated within her. One that was strong enough to make her wish she had the courage to just step out of this stall naked and shout for the closest man to take her right here in the bathroom. Sonia knew her limits, though, and wasn’t going to do something like that.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her from bringing her hand between her legs and gently dragging her fingers along her dripping slit. The jolt of pleasure that struck her forced a low moan from her lips faster than she could bring her hand to cover her mouth. One that easily echoed into other stalls and across the entire bathroom. Though, her fingers continued to trace along her slick folds before coming to her clit and causing a heated and breathless gasp to leave her lips. Once again, the pleasure was immediate and intense for just a simple touch.   
  
Sonia could hear the men in the bathroom murmuring amongst themselves, almost as if they were ignoring the sounds she was making. It only fueled her excitement as she brought the hand that was on her mouth to her breast, cupping the large mound in her hand to bring herself just a bit more pleasure. She slowly inserted two fingers into her tight hole, gasping out in pure joy before biting her lower lip to try and keep herself as quiet as she could manage. Sonia knew that she may have wanted to be caught and fucked, but that wasn’t any reason to ruin a good chance to experience ecstasy when she had it.

 

Her self-love session may have only just started, but the intense amount of pleasure it brought her was something Sonia knew that she shouldn’t have been proud of. She was masturbating in a public bathroom after walking around the stadium halls in nothing but her jacket. This was one of  _ the most depraved things  _ she had done during her time as her grandmother’s assistant. But she couldn’t help herself. The moans that muffled against her closed lips were a clear sign of just how ecstatic it made her feel to be doing something like this.

 

She felt conflicted as she heard the bathroom door opening and closing time and time again as men came in and out left and right. The feeling of her slender fingers reaching deep into her cunt at a pace she set for herself was something that she would  _ always  _ enjoy doing. But the feeling of a stranger’s nice, warm, hard, throbbing cock  _ slamming  _ into her pussy like it was trying to break her was something that Sonia would  _ never  _ grow tired of. Even if it only happened on the rare chances that someone was actually able to challenge the champion and she got a free pass to the stadium.

 

Sonia didn’t hesitate to bring her fingers out of her soaking cunt as she heard the door open and close one last time, hearing a voice she didn’t recognize groan about how his wife wouldn’t stop nagging him. She eagerly slapped her clit a few times as the man went on and on. But she couldn’t hear just what he was saying as jolts of mild pain mixed into the pleasure that had been coursing through her. Slowly bringing her arousal-coated fingers away from her pussy, Sonia dragged her nails along her stomach and up to her breasts as they left a thin trail of her fluids, allowing them to slide between her soft mounds and up to her lips.

 

There was no hesitation or concern for the world around her as the hand that was on her breast drifted down to her pussy to replace the one that moved away, the fingers she brought to her lips dragging along her lower lip for just a moment before her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked along the slender digit. Her heart raced as a got a taste of her own fluids while her other hand teased her pussy. She gasped quietly as she pressed her fingers against her tongue and closed her lips around them, happily sucking on her fingers until they were clean while her other hand pinched her clit and caused her to jolt with pleasure-filled pain.

 

“I’ll never get enough of this…”

 

Her breath hitched once again as the door to the stall she was in suddenly opened to reveal a man she couldn’t recognize. Sonia could feel her cheeks heating up for the split second it took for the man to close the stall behind him and not allow anyone else to see her. Her heart  _ raced  _ inside of her chest as he started to unzip his pants. But her fingers continued to tease her slit as she watched the man pull out his cock, wondering if he was going to make her do what he wanted or if he was going to let her get what she wanted. Sonia’s jaw dropped as she watched the man finally pull out his semi-hard cock, gasping at the sight of just how large it was.

 

“That’s far from the biggest dick I’ve ever seen or taken, but I’ll be happy to take it if you want.~”

 

“If a slut’s going to be posted up in the bathroom, I’d much rather get a blowjob before I fuck her. Make sure that she actually knows what she’s doing more.”   
  
The man’s voice was low and deep, almost like thunder in Sonia’s ears as she nodded her head. She was more than happy to take a man with a thundering voice and a massive cock that hung almost perfectly in her face. There wasn’t any hesitation in her movements as she ended up on her knees in front of the man, her tongue dragging along her lips as she rested the semi-hard shaft against her cheek. The warmth that she could feel from it made her heart flutter in her chest. Taking in a deep breath, Sonia finally got the  _ incredibly strong scent of musk _ that wafted off os the stranger’s member and her mind _ immediately  _ started to haze over with lust and mild admiration. “So big…”

 

A quiet and needy whine rumbled in her throat as she pulled away from the slowly hardening shaft, not wanting to leave it for even a moment despite only leaning down to place a few kisses on the man’s heavy balls. They felt  _ so big  _ against her lips, but she wasn’t about to shy away from a challenge such as this. Sonia was more than happy to pepper kisses on every inch of those heavy orbs that she could while letting the shaft rest against her forehead and in her hair. As she stuck her tongue out and got a proper taste of the man’s balls, she could feel her pussy starting to ache with a need stronger than she ever felt during one of her special trips.

 

“You’re my first partner of the day. Please be gentle with me.~” A gentle smile came to her lips as she felt the shaft getting harder against her skin. She slowly pulled herself back and peppered kisses along the underside of the  _ incredible rigid  _ cock that was now fully ready for her attention. Wrapping her lips around the tip of the length, Sonia eagerly swirled her tongue around the head. And the taste that came to her lips matched the strong musk that still stained her nostrils. It was potent but far from overbearing and left her with plenty of flavor to actually savor as she slowly made her way down the man’s length.

 

The feeling of a complete stranger’s shaft traveling deeper into her mouth and into her throat felt absolutely wonderful in Sonia’s mind and it only made that aching feeling she felt down below even worse. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her tongue against the underside of the throbbing cock and got another dose of spectacular flavor from him. She quickly brought one of her hands to the man’s thigh to keep herself steady as she began eagerly bobbing her head up and down his length.

 

Sonia knew that the eagerness and excitement she showed in sucking down a stranger’s cock was only enhanced by the fact that she could feel drool starting to trail down her cheeks and onto her supple breasts underneath. Her breasts that still had a hand on them that happily kneaded and played with her large mounds. With the pleasure she brought herself from the hand that still tended to her breasts and the feeling of her nose pressing against this man’s pelvis, Sonia could feel herself giving in to the feeling of lust that was clouding her mind. She wanted more from this man, wanted his cock plugging her throat like it was, and  _ internally demanded  _ for him to cum down her throat and make her swallow each and every drop.

 

The moment that he grabbed onto the top of her head and yanked her back down to the base of his shaft was the moment Sonia felt  _ everything _ about this moment line up  _ perfectly _ . Her inner walls quivered with need as she felt the first lack of oxygen she had since stepping into the stadium. It felt wonderful to have her air supply cut off, even if it was just for a moment before she felt herself get yanked back off the man’s shaft only to have it smacked down against her cheek a few times. With every slap that landed against her cheek, splattering her mild amount of makeup with her own saliva, Sonia couldn’t stop the moans that freely left her.

 

Just like she couldn’t contain that moan that rumbled in her throat as she was forcefully shoved back down to the man’s base again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him throbbing against the lining of her throat. He was getting ready to cum and it became that much clearer as Sonia heard him groaning in bliss above her. More and more saliva dripped onto her supple breasts as she continued to drool onto this stranger’s shaft, wanting him to cum down her throat and fill her with a wonderful lunch.

 

However, a sharp gasp quickly erupted from her when she was pushed away from the mn and up against the stall wall to her left. Hot and heavy breaths left them both as she had a confused look on her face. “W-Why… D-Did you not… Want to cum down my throat…?” Sonia whined quietly as she tried to get back onto her knees, only to have the man pin her onto the wall with her back facing him once again. A sharp gasp slipped from her lips as the man pressed her body flush against the stall wall, squishing her breasts against the cool metal.

 

“Don’t give me that. We both know the only place a slut should get herself filled with cum is in her cunt.”

 

Sonia’s lips curled into a lustful smile as she felt the stranger’s cock press against her plump ass cheeks. She didn’t know if he was going to be rough with her or gentle and ruin her. It didn’t exactly matter to her since she just wanted him to hurry up and fuck her. But the anxiety of wondering just which he was going to choose made her heart flutter as the head of his length forced its way into her pussy. Her teeth caught her lower lip as she tried her best to stay quiet, unsure if she wanted to get caught by another man that happened to be walking into the bathroom.

 

However, the moment she felt the man’s hand wrap around her neck and gently squeeze down, Sonia couldn’t stop herself from letting out a hushed and shameless sound of glee. More followed as his member continued to slowly fill her cunt and stretch out her inner wall. He felt  _ so much bigger  _ inside of her cunt than he had inside of her throat. And it was a realiziation that Sonia loved. She could feel her mind clouding over a little more as he fully hilted himself inside of her snatch.

 

A faint sound of pleasure left her as he stayed inside of her, his hand tightening ever so slightly around her neck. Right at that moment, she knew that he was going to be rough with her and that made her heart flutter in anticipation. Her teeth caught her lower lip as he started to thrust into her and force her pussy to start molding to the shape of his thick shaft. Even if he might cum in just a few minutes due to how close he was from her blowjob, Sonia didn’t care. As long as he did what he promised and filled her with his semen.

 

As he leaned against her body and forced her cheek to press against the metal of the stall wall, Sonia could feel a slight amount of drool starting to drip from her lips as the stranger picked up the pace of his thrusts. He wasn’t getting rough enough to bruise her skin, but the sound of his hips slamming against her ass easily echoed throughout the bathroom. And so did Sonia’s moans as she fully gave in to the lust that had been coursing through her.

 

That ache she was feeling while masturbating earlier was now gone and replaced with nothing but bliss as she closed her eyes and accepted the rough fucking. This was the kind of experience that she  _ loved  _ from her special trips. The roughness of a stranger fucking her was one of the things that brought her the most pleasure. And with each and every thrust, Sonia could feel herself inching closer and closer to the climax she had been chasing after since she left her house this morning.

 

She wanted to beg for the man to fuck her harder, wanted to beg for him to  _ reshape her pussy _ to the shape of his cock, wanted him to ruin her and make it so she couldn’t walk to get out of here. But all Sonia could do was grit her teeth and drool onto herself as she was thoroughly fucked against the wall. Having a complete stranger that she didn’t even know the name of slam his throbbing shaft into her slick cunt was just what Sonia was hoping would come out of her trip to the bathroom, especially once she had resigned herself to actually getting this kind of pleasure today instead of just enjoying walking around and revealing herself.

 

Of course, when the man’s hips started becoming sporadic and in rushed, she knew she was about to get what she had earned. He was close to cumming and, more important,  _ stuffing her full of his seed. _ Sonia could feel her breath hitch as the man’s grip around her neck only tightened again and finally cut off her air supply. It left her needy and desperate in the moment when he finally came inside of her.

 

Feeling his hips slam against her plump rear end one last time, Sonia felt his cock throb and pulse inside of her before unloading his seed. The sudden blast of warmth that filled her core sent her over the edge of her own orgasm as well. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her iiner walls  _ clamped  _ down around the man’s shaft, massaging his shaft and milking him for every drop that she could get inside of her womb. However, when he suddenly pulled out of her in the middle of her orgasm, Sonia was thrown for a loop as she was spun around and a few strands of cum abruptly painted her face and her breasts.

 

“H-Huh…?”

 

“A little parting gift and thanks for the jacket.”   
  
Her eyes widened as the man snatched her jacket and zipped his pants back up before leaving the stall. “Another one ‘went missing’, huh? I guess I have no choice but to leave and get out of here.” Sonia slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt the afterglow of her orgasm still running through her body, earning the weary feeling that she felt as she rose to her feet. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had to get back home and hope no one was roaming the halls to see her. But, as far as she was concerned, she didn’t exactly care about getting caught. All she could do was smile as she headed back home, fully naked.


End file.
